


You're The Only Place

by a1_kitkat



Category: Westlife
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boyband, Boys Kissing, Comfort, Coming Out, Established Relationship, M/M, Marcky, Mark Loves Nicky, Nicky Loves Mark, Romance, Slash, Snowballing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:06:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3320156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1_kitkat/pseuds/a1_kitkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day Mark announces his sexuality to the world, he comes home to find a very nice surprise waiting for him</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're The Only Place

Mark pressed the button for his floor and stepped back. He leaned against the wall of the lift and sighed. It had been a long day for him and he was looking forward to returning to his apartment and taking it easy. The headline in today’s paper would be branded inside his mind until the day he died but he wasn't offended. It had been his decision to come out to the public and he stood by it. He was gay and damn proud of it.  
He'd also made the decision to be in London the day the article was printed. He knew the news would come as a shock to many fans (and others not so much) but he wanted everyone to know that he didn't care what they thought. It was his life and he'd live it the way he wanted to.

The lift doors opened and he stepped into the corridor.  
He'd bought himself an apartment in London some time ago as he liked having a home away from home and since he spent a lot of time commuting between Sligo and London, it seemed like a good place to buy an apartment. It also proved handy not having to worry about hotels and bookings.  
He lived alone in his apartment but he preferred it that way. He'd always been a quiet and private person. He liked his space and he liked being alone. He was usually always crowded. By his family, his band mates, security personnel and management representatives. Mark enjoyed his alone time.

When he reached the front door of his apartment, he paused. A faint light was spilling from under the door. He hadn't been home all day so he couldn't determine where the light was coming from. Hesitantly, he reached out and unlocked the door. Moving quietly, the singer made his way inside.

The front hall was dimly lit by a long row of candles lining the floor along both sides of the hall. A gasp of surprise slipped from his mouth. He removed his jacket and hung it up in the hall closet before following the trail of flickering light. A vase of flowers was on the floor in front of his bedroom door. He knelt down and picked them up.

A small card was attached. He carefully removed it and held it up in the candlelight. Three simple words lined the page. "I Love You'. A smile played upon his lips and he set the vase down on the table beside the door. With a shaking hand, he reached out and gripped the doorknob.

He eased the door open and paused in the doorway. His breath caught in his throat and he lost all conscious thought. His bedroom was also strategically lit with candles. A vast array of rose petals, red, white and pink were littering the floor. But there, on his bed, was the most breathtaking sight of all. His lover was sitting up on the silk sheets. A glass of wine in his right hand and a single, red rose his left hand. He looked up at Mark and ever so slowing began to stroke the rose down the length of his body. Mark's hand flew to his mouth in shock as he took in the beautiful sight of his naked lover on his bed.

"Nicky..." Mark gasped.

The older boy didn't say a word. He simply continued the roses decent down his abdomen and along the length of his growing hardness. Mark felt his own cock beginning to twitch as Nicky held up the glass of wine and cocked his head, indicating for the younger boy to come closer. Mark moved slowly, still struggling to take in this beautiful moment. He eased down on the bed beside Nicky and took the wine glass from his hand. Nicky reached over to the bedside table and picked up his own wine glass.

"Surprise" Nicky whispered offering the rose to Mark.  
"Nicky" Mark stammered, accepting Nicky's gift. "This is... I don't know what to say"  
"Then don't say anything"

Nicky raised his glass and Mark followed suit. They clinked their glasses together before raising their glasses to their lips. They drank in comfortable silence, Mark twirling the rose with his fingers. He held the stem, happy to see it was void of all thorns and he brushed the petals across Nicky's nipple. He glanced up at his lovers face as he stroked the flower across his chest and over his other nipple. The blonde's tongue crept out of his mouth and licked his lips.

"Why?" Mark whispered to the blonde. Nicky raised his eyebrow. "Why all this?"  
"Because I love you" Nicky replied. "And I'm so proud of you"  
"All I did was an interview with a newspaper..."  
"Feck that... Marcky, you did it. You finally did it. No more hiding who you really are"  
"Nix"  
"It's been two weeks since you decided to do that interview and... And since then, you've changed so much. You've opened up and are so full of life. You're smiling more and are more confident in yourself... I mean it, Marcky... During these past few weeks, I've fallen in love with you all over again"

The brunette felt himself blush. Nicky took the glass off Mark and placed them both on the bedside table. Then he slid his hand behind Mark's neck and pulled his lover in for a kiss. Their lips met in a soft, sensuous embrace. Nicky's hand creeping under Mark's shirt while the younger boy slid both his arms around his lover’s naked body. The blonde shifted, moving his body closer to the younger boy and settling in his lap. He wrapped his legs around Mark's waist, pressing his still growing hardness against the fabric of his shirt.

Mark moaned, tasting the wine on Nicky's breath. He felt Nicky's tongue brushing his lip and he opened his mouth. He welcomed his lover’s skilled tongue, teasing it with his own. His lover's fingers tickled his belly button as Mark tightened his grip, loving how right it felt to hold Nicky in his arms. As they continued to exchange lavish kisses, Nicky's hands found the base of Mark's shirt. They parted long enough for the confining fabric to be removed before Nicky's lips resumed ravishing Mark's.

The younger boy could now feel the slivers of pre-cum on the tip of Nicky's arousal. With one powerful motion, Mark lifted Nicky off his lap and lay him down on his back. Nicky's body sank down into the mattress as Mark climbed on top of him. Still holding the delicate rose in his hand, he lightly tapped it against Nicky's nose. Then he slid it down and across his lips. Nicky lifted his hand, knocked the rose out of Mark's hand and hooked his hand behind Mark's neck, pulling him down for another pash. The brunette returned the kiss briefly before shifting his mouth away from Nicky's. Then he began to trail kisses up and down his neck. A deep, throaty groan escaped his lovers mouth and Mark smiled. He would never tire of hearing that sound.

"I love you, Nicky" Mark whispered in his lover's ear.

Nicky opened his eyes and looked deep into Mark's. The love, compassion and lust displayed beneath his lashes mirrored his own and he smiled up at him.

"And I love you, Marcky" Nicky replied.

Nicky's fingers toyed with the zip on Mark's pants while Mark's tongue continued to tease Nicky's neck and collarbone. With skilled ease, Nicky managed to unzip his lover’s pants. He slid his hands inside, grasping at Mark's ass cheeks. The brunette reluctantly separated himself from Nicky long enough to remove his pants, underwear, shoes and socks. He tossed these items on the floor and turned back to his love.

The blonde had hoisted himself up onto his elbows and was watching Mark with eager anticipation. The younger boy was quick to resume his previous position and he started to kiss his way down the length of Nicky's body. When he reached Nicky's hardness, he looked up at his lover with lust-filled eyes. He closed his fingers around the base and slowly began to stroke him. Nicky closed his eyes, licking his lips and allowed a moan to escape his mouth. Mark's thumb brushed the tip, spreading his pre-cum across the head.

Nicky groaned as Mark's mouth claimed him. The brunette lowered his mouth over Nicky's hugeness, filling his mouth with his favorite taste. He bobbed his head up and down, taking his lover's erection in and out of his mouth. His tongue worked frantically, never ceasing to pleasure his love. Nicky gripped the sheets with his fist, resisting the urge to thrust his hips. His hugeness was a dangerous weapon and one he didn't wish his lover to choke to death on. As Mark knelt over him, frantically sucking him, Nicky opened his eyes and watched. There was nothing like watching his lover's mouth bounce up and down on his cock. He stared in mild fascination as his hardness disappeared inside Mark's mouth.

Mark's hand brushed Nicky's thigh and slipped under his ass. The older boy felt Mark's finger teasing his crack and he raised his hips ever so slightly, allowing him better access. Mark's other hand crept up the mattress and found Nicky's. He entwined his hand with his lovers, not once faltering from the task at hand. He continued teasing Nicky's cock, listening to the sounds that escape his lover's throat.

He felt Nicky's fingers in his hair. The first sign that his lover was nearing release. He increased his pace, prodding his finger between Nicky's cheeks and his lover gasped. His breathing hitched up a notch. The second sign that Nicky was almost there.

"Mark!" Nicky groaned, his grip on both the sheets and Mark's hand tightening.

The brunette felt his lover's body stiffen. He relaxed his throat as Nicky's essence filled his mouth. Wave after wave of Nicky's come spilled into his mouth. Mark took as much as he could, not wanting to waste any but struggling to accept all Nicky offered. He let Nicky's somewhat deflated member fall from his mouth and climbed up the bed to his lover. He pressed his lips against the blonde's. Nicky opened his mouth, ready to accept Mark's offering. With perfected skill, Mark opened his mouth and lovingly passed Nicky's seed from his mouth into the older boy's. They separated before Nicky could take it all from his lover.

Nicky reached up and placed his hand on Mark's cheek as they both swallowed at the same time. Mark reached down and brushed his hand across Nicky's forehead. The blonde reached up and took Mark's hand in his then kissed the palm.

"Marcky" Nicky whispered. "The things you do to me"  
"Nix..." Mark replied, lovingly. "The things you let me do to you"  
"Fuck me?"  
"No, babe"  
"What?" Nicky pouted. Mark leaned down and brushed his lips against Nicky's ear.  
"Gonna make love to you" Mark whispered.

Nicky smiled up at him then pointed to the table where he'd placed the wine glasses. Mark followed his finger and spotted the packet of condoms. As he reached for the package, he pressed his lips against Nicky's. He felt Nicky's arms around his body and he ground his hips against Nicky's thigh. He broke the kiss and removed a condom from the packet.

"Let me, please?" Nicky asked, reaching for the item.  
"Anything you want" Mark replied. "You've got it"

Mark spread his legs, giving Nicky easier access to his growing hardness. His lover stroked him several times before slipping the prophylactic over his erection. The blonde adjusted the pillow behind him, raising himself closer to Mark and spreading his legs. The younger boy kneeled at his lover's entrance. Nicky bent his knees, presenting his opening to the brunette. Mark slid his hands over Nicky's thighs, easing his legs around Mark's waist.

Then Mark gently began to ease his cock inside Nicky. The blonde stared deep into Mark's eyes as his lover's cock entered him. His body tensed at the intrusion but Mark's hard cock felt so good inside him. He wrapped his legs around Mark's waist, urging him in further. Mark's hands gently massaged Nicky's thigh and abdomen as he cock blazed a trail inside Nicky's tight passage. Finally, his cock lodged deep inside Nicky and his balls crushed between his body and Nicky's ass, he began to thrust.

Bracing himself on one arm, he leant over his lover, leaning down to capture Nicky's lips with his own. He allowed his lover's tongue entry to his mouth, suckling on his tongue and he slowly bucked his hips. After several thrusts, they had a familiar rhythm and picked up the pace. Mark thrust his cock in and out of his lover. Never breaking their kiss, Mark's other hand closed over Nicky's new erection and began pumping him in time with his thrusts.

Mark raised himself higher on his knees, leaning forward and pounding his cock inside his lover. His tip brushed Nicky's prostate, causing Nicky to gasp his name and expel a spurt of pre-cum. Mark sped up his pace, pounding his cock in and out of Nicky. Sweat was forming on his forehead, his arm was tensing from supporting his weight and his hand was glistening with his lover's juices. After several more powerful thrusts, Mark closed his mouth over Nicky's shoulder and let his teeth sink into his flesh.

Nicky cried out as he shot his load over Mark's chest. His lover's scream added to his own arousal and as Nicky's semen splashed across his stomach and chest, he gave one final thrust. His cock lodged deep inside Nicky, he came. Wave after wave shot through his body, causing him to tremble and fill Nicky with completion.

As their orgasms subsided, Mark pulled out of Nicky and collapsed on the bed beside him. Both lads panting for breath, Nicky reached up and brushed his hand across Mark's cheek. The blonde's neck was bleeding where Mark had branded him but he knew Nicky wouldn't mind. The blonde always insists Mark lay claim on him before each orgasm. Usually it was a case of, the more intense the mark... The more intense the orgasm.

Nicky dropped his head onto Mark's shoulder. His hand groped about the mattress until it came in contact with Mark's hand. Their fingers entwined and Nicky smiled at his lover.

"I love you so much" Nicky whispered.  
"Thank you" Mark replied. "For being here, with me... For supporting me and my decision..."  
"Marcky"  
"Thank you for loving me... And letting me love you"  
"Oh Marcky... You're the only one for me"

Mark leaned forward and kissed Nicky.  
"So Nix" Mark began. "How long do we wait before you come out?"  
"I dunno... But if we have sex like that when I come out, I'm thinking tomorrow would be a good day for it"  
"Nicky!"  
"You're right... Too soon. I need time to rest up"  
"Nix"  
"There's no hurry, Marcky. We're gonna be together forever. Who cares if the public know about us or not? But you can grope me in public now and it'll be written off as 'you've got a crush on me'... At least it'd stop all those silly Shnicky rumors"  
"You love those stories, that's why you play up on it with Shane"  
"Marcky, you know I only do it to throw everyone off... So they don't suspect us"  
"Yeah I know... I just hate watching you flirt with Shane"  
"So I flirt with him... I love you. You're the only place I wanna be. Now, then, forever"

Mark wrapped his arms around Nicky and closed his eyes. He was sweaty, covered in come and in need of a shower. But he didn't care. As long as he was here with Nicky, nothing else mattered and everything else could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Original publication date (on my now defunct 'All Things Shnicky' site): 19th July 2006


End file.
